Smoking Gun
by KellyCat77
Summary: No one really knows what happened to him as a child, what he went through. Hell, no one even knew what his first name was until Jon Spiro and the C-Cube incident. We know that he went to Madame Ko's, but we don't know what happened there until he was 18 and graduated. No one knows...That is, until now.
1. Chapter 1

**Hello all! Sorry for posting this abruptly without an Authors Note, but I posted it at school. Anyway, this is a different kind of story, because I diverted away from my usual Artemis/Holly fanfics to create something a little...Unique.**

 **This story is about Butler. Now, I know you guys might not like me writing this kind of stuff, but it's still fluffy and romantic. Just different people. And, if you like Forget Me Not, I can guarantee you will like this.**

 **I also added a little A/H in the beginning for my hardcore fans. ;P**

Sometimes, you can tell a person's backstory from just a glance. You can tell whether or not they grew up with money by the clothes they wear. You can tell how strict their parents were by the manners they present. You can tell how many fights by the scars on their skin.

However, sometimes, it's harder. A person who has everything to hide, and means to hide, then you don't know a lot about them.

As an example, one Domovoi Butler.

No one really knows what happened to him as a child, what he went through. Hell, no one even knew what his first name was until Jon Spiro and the C-Cube incident. We know that he went to Madame Ko's, but we don't know what happened there until he was 18 and graduated.

No one knows...That is, until now.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0

 **(Present Day-Fowl Manor)**

"Well, that was fun." Holly commented, walking down the hall with Artemis. His arm was draped around her shoulders, and he laughed dryly.

"Yes, watching my brothers fight over which birthday present was theirs was utterly satisfying." Artemis replied sarcastically, opening the door to his bedroom and closing it behind them after they stepped in.

Holly scoffed, turning to the Mud Man. "Artemis Fowl, you wouldn't know fun if it bit you on the nose."

"Au contraire." He replied, smirking. "You've had your fun." Artemis grabbed Holly's arm, stepping her back into the door. The elf's eyes widened while he cocked his head, "Now it's my turn."

Holly narrowed her eyes, feeling Artemis' hands slide down to her waist, picking at the hem of her shirt. "And just what might you be talking about, Fowl?"

Artemis chuckled softly, shrugging off his suit jacket and letting it fall to the floor behind him with a light _thud._ "I think you are well aware, Short." He murmured in her ear, lips moving down to start kissing her neck.

Hands came up and pushed at Artemis' chest feebly. "Artemis Fowl…" Holly breathed, looking into Artemis' pale blue eyes when he pulled away from her neck reluctantly. "If I didn't know any better, I'd think you were trying to seduce me."

He raised an eyebrow at her. "Trying?" He grinned. "Oh no, Holly." he whispered, pulling her closer and nipping at the tip of her ear, causing her to gasp. "I believe I am succeeding."

Holly took in a deep breath to calm her thumping heart and to stop herself from moaning. She reached up and cupped his face with her hands. As good as it felt, Holly managed to pulled him away from her ear and into a deep kiss.

A smirk and a hum came from Artemis as he kissed her back. Placing his hand in her hair, he deepened the kiss, opening his mouth and running the tip of his tongue across Holly's lip.

Holly obliged, opening her mouth and feeling Artemis' tongue swirl inside it. She moaned and, breathlessly, pulled away. Holly took Artemis hands and kissed his lips again briefly, leading him away from his bedroom door. "Oh, you're just like this because I'm human right now."

Artemis smirked, running a hand through her short red locks. The other played with her necklace. It wasn't her Book charm, but a green glass heart instead. Her Book was stashed in the bag across the room. Her new one made her appear as a human, which she needed because half of his family still didn't know she was an elf.

"No." He answered, kissing the edge of her mouth. "It's because I can do this," Artemis picked her up, hands under her thighs while she laughed and wrapped her legs around him, "Without having to kneel down."

Holly chuckled breathlessly, tilting her head and tasting the skin of his neck.

"Mm, Holly…" he murmured, closing his eyes.

Holly smirked, kissing down his jaw gently until she reached his lips. Artemis let her down, kissing her and making her take a few steps back with him. The elf looked behind her, hopping onto Artemis' desk. She looked at him as the man stepped between her knees. Holly sighed, running her hands through his hair before looping her fingers through his tie and loosening it. "I love you."

Artemis smiled, kissing her passionately again. "I love you, too." He whispered against her lips before leaning down to start kissing her neck.

She sighed, feeling Artemis' lips slide down her column with a feather-like touch. His hands went around her and he unclasped her necklace.

Holly gasped, feeling the chain slip into her lap. She grasped his shirt as she turned back to her elf form, starting to untuck it, when her eyes darted to the side of Artemis' desk. "Mm, Artemis?" She mused.

Humming against her neck, he slid his hands just a bit under her shirt. "Yes?" He managed to break away from her for a very brief moment to ask.

Drawing her eyebrows together, Holly reached down and grabbed a stack of letters Artemis had thrown on his desk earlier that day. "What's this?" She asked, holding up on letter.

Begrudgingly, Artemis ripped himself away with a soft, frustrated growl. He glanced at the letter shortly before taking it from her and placing it back on the desk. "I don't know." He muttered, kissing her throat and neck once more.

"It's addressed to Butler." Holly persisted, picking the letter up again. "It must have been mixed with your letters by mistake."

"I'll give it to him tomorrow, Holly." Artemis assured her, pressing his forehead against hers and looking the elf in her heterochromatic eyes. "Promise."

However, Holly still didn't agree with him. "Artemis…" She held out the letter, poking it against his chest. "It looks important."

Artemis sighed deeply, closing his eyes. "Holly…" He groaned, tapping his foot against the carpeted floor rapidly. "You really want to go over to Butler's room and give it to him right now?"

"Not me." Holly grinned, swinging her legs teasingly. "I'm going to get ready for bed. Oh no, _you_ are going to visit Butler."

With another aggravated sighed, Artemis snatched up the letter and pointed it at Holly. "I want you ready for more than just bed when I get back."

Holly raised an eyebrow at him. "I guess you'll see if I am or not when you get back." She crossed her arms over her chest.

Artemis knew she was waiting for him to leave, and he glanced at the letter and back at her over and over again for a minute. In the end, Artemis Fowl actually rolled his eyes. "Fine." He grumbled, turning around and walking out of the bedroom.

Pacing himself as to not run through the halls of the Manor, the eager Fowl almost slipped down the stairs to Butler's room. He hoped that the bodyguard was on his rounds by now and not in his room so he could just slide the letter under his locked door.

However, Artemis Fowl had no such luck. "Come in." A voice came from the other side.

"Hello, Butler." Artemis greeted when he opened the door. "I thought you would be doing your rounds at this time."

Butler looked up from his freeweight, setting it down promptly to give his charge his full attention. "I was going to start promptly after finishing this…" He answered attentively. "Is something wrong?" He asked, looking over his charge's state of dress.

Artemis caught the bodyguards glance, looked down, and paused briefly. He had forgotten about Holly almost succeeding in taking his shirt and tie off. Key word: Almost. The dark mauve button-up he was sporting was only half-tucked in his black slacks. He sighed, slipping off his loose tie and untucking the rest of his shirt. "Holly." The genius shortly explained, and Butler nodded in understanding. "Anyway, there seems to have been a mistake with the mail today and I got a letter addressed to you by accident."

Butler got up, taking the sealed papers Artemis held out for him. "Thank you, Artemis." He looked down at the return address, frowning slightly. "It's from the Academy…" He mumbled almost under his breath, a worried tone to his words.

Artemis looked back at the door, half wanting to discreetly walk backwards out the door. "Well, if that is all…" He trailed off, partially turning towards the door.

"Oh, Gods…" Butler stared at the white piece of paper he pulled out of the envelope. Stiffly, he sat down at the edge of his bed, rubbing his forehead to prevent the headache that had started to form. "Sam.."

0o0o0o0o0o0o0

 **February 3rd, 1973-Fowl Manor (9 years old)**

Beaded sweat on his forehead seemed to chill as it rolled down his face, but he couldn't move. Not now, when he was this far ahead of the person out to get him.

It was a shame too, that he couldn't move because of a severe cramp in his left calf. However, he held it in, watching the shiny floorboards. After some time when he thought he was completely in the free and clear, a soft _tap_ across the floor made him tense up.

Black dress shoes made their way into his small view where he was hiding. Anxiously, he waited for the person to leave, his heart hammering inside his chest, but they only tapped and circled around the room a few times before stopping right in front of where he was.

There was a moment of complete silence, where he stopped breathing in fear it would be too loud and heavy in the still air. Then, all hell broke loose.

"Ha!" A higher-pitched voice exclaimed, and the person in front of him knelt down, opening up the cabinets. A pale, ebony-haired boy came into view. "Found you, Domovoi."

The 9-year old Butler groaned, grabbing his friend's hand and pulling himself out of the small space. "Yeah, yeah. You're very good at this stupid game."

"Hey, I'm a Fowl." Artemis shrugged, "We're good at everything."

Domovoi rolled his eyes, his short blond hair moving with him. "I could literally kill you in hand-to-hand combat."

Artemis raised an eyebrow, turning towards Domovoi and putting his hands on his slender hips. "Fine. I'll just have the Major train me like he did you."

The Major was Artemis' bodyguard, and Domovoi's uncle. You see, Fowls and Butlers were always paired up over every generation. Domovoi's parents took care of Artemis' parents, and-as stated before-his uncle took care of Artemis.

Artemis' statement made Domovoi laugh, and they began walking down the long hallways of Fowl Manor, where everyone stayed. "He would kill you, with how scrawny you are." He punched the boy lightly in the shoulder.

He just turned his nose to the air, smirking slightly. "You'll see, when you get back."

Domovoi paused where they were in the hallway, and Artemis took a few steps before noticing and turning to look back at him. "Artemis...You do know what's going on, don't you?"

The boy just shrugged, pale blue eyes wide as always. "My parents told me you were leaving on your birthday tomorrow. It seemed strange, but...I assume you'll be back by next week."

The blond looked at his friend, tilting his head just a bit. "No, Artemis…" He sighed, "Every Butler leaves on his tenth birthday to go train to be a bodyguard." Domovoi paused. "It could take over a decade."

"But you've already trained." Artemis argued petulantly, his eyebrows scrunching in confusion. "With The Major."

Artemis sigh came from the Butler's mouth, and Domovoi leaned against the wall. "It'll be my official training." He explained. "That way, when I'm done, I'll be ranked and ready to guard your kids."

Artemis made a face, scowling at him. "I don't think I'll ever have a kid." He muttered, leaning against the wall with his friend. "Girls are...Icky."

Domovoi laughed, "That's what I think too." He agreed, "But our parent think that will go away."

The ebony-haired boy half laughed and half scoffed, "Ha! Please…" Artemis shook his head. "That'll never happen when I grow up."

"Well, I guess me going away will just be for fun then." Domovoi looked around the grand hallway they were in. "I am going to miss this place though."

"Gee, thanks." Artemis mumbled sarcastically, throwing the Butler a look.

That made Domovoi laugh, "I've grown up with you, Artemis. Of course I'm going to miss you. Now stop acting like a girl."

Artemis' frown deepened, and he scowled and glared at the blond for a moment, the large hallway immensely quiet, before he reached out and shoved Domovoi on the shoulder light. "You're it!" He exclaimed, running down the hallway, away from him.

"Don't you think we're too old to play this game?" Butler shouted down the hall at the other boy. Then he paused for a brief moment before muttering. "Dang it…" And bolted down the hall after him.

Later that night, after his parents practically forced the nine year-old to go to bed for the night, Domovoi just laid in his bed, staring at the ceiling and glancing out the window. It was completely pitch black outside, and the fact that it was pouring down rain didn't help. The only time Domovoi could see any light was when a streak of lightning ran down from the black sky to the ground beneath it.

It wasn't the storm that was keeping Domovoi awake, however. It was his nerves. They seemed like they were on fire.

He knew it was ridiculous to be nervous about leaving and going to Madam Ko's. And he knew his parents and uncle would say the same thing about the pit in the bottom of his stomach. That it was silly to worry about going. All Butler's went and succeeded. That is was his birthright.

He didn't have any other choice.

But, overall, that just made the boy even more of failure set over him, but also the pressure. The immense pressure. He was ten years old! His whole life, Domovoi was told that he was going to be a bodyguard. One of the greatest one's in the entire world.

However, it wasn't like Domovoi had a choice. He was getting on a plane and flying to Madam Ko's tomorrow to start his training whether he liked it or not.

 **What do you think? Tell me in a review! I read all of them and cherish them!**

 **I'll also be replying to all the comments for the first chapter when I post the next chapter next week!**

 **AF77**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys. Sorry, things have been hectic. I'm going to be working solely on this story for a while because it's the one I want to do the most. That way, I can get it out of the way and move on to other stories. But I promise you'll like this story.**

 **(February 5th, 1974-Fowl Manor)**

"Domovoi, you're going to be late if you don't hurry up." His mother called from the front room. She, Domovoi's father, and The Major were all by the front door, waiting to say goodbye to the boy.

The Major looked out the door to the black car in the roundabout driveway outside. "Don't worry, Lana." He told her. "The Academy will still be there even if he's a little late."

Lana scoffed, looping her arm through her husband's and narrowing her eyes at her brother-in-law. "He needs to learn how to manage his time and to be responsible."

"And the Academy will teach that, if you don't remember." The Major argued, glaring back at her mockingly. "But he's just 10 years old."

Lana opened her mouth to retort back spitefully, but Silas finally spoke up. He was often the barrier between the two when they didn't get along. And that was often enough. "Alright, you two." He interjected, tugging at his wife's arm to get her to stop staring at his brother like she was ready to lunge. "This isn't the time to fight."

Lana sighed, breaking the glaring contest between her and Major. "Domovoi!"

Before Silas could stop The Major from rolling his eyes, Domovoi and Artemis came bounding down the stairs with a huge dark green duffle bag flying behind Domovoi.

Artemis was almost completely out of breath when they stopped at the door, putting his hands on his knees and taking in large gulping breaths. "Beat you." He managed to gasp out.

Domovoi scoffed, not even breathing hard as his dropped his bag on the floor. "Sure, Art. Believe what you want." He grinned at his friend, who laughed breathlessly. Domovoi turned to his mother, "Bye, Mom." He told her, giving her a warm hug. Lana's arm left Silas' to wrap around her son in a brief hug.

After hugging his father and the older man ruffling his blond hair and chuckling, Butler turned and looked up at his uncle. "You'll do good, Domovoi." He told the boy in his familiar deep voice. "And don't forget what I told you about making friends, alright?"

That earned a frown from Lana, who thought that Domovoi's training should be strictly professional. She only wanted the best for her son.

But, thankfully, young Domovoi didn't see the facial expressions exchanged from all three adults around him. However, Artemis did notice and he fought the urge to roll his eyes or say something. They were always fighting over what was "best" for his friend.

Then again, it was the same with Artemis' parents. They were already training him in business, as though he was destined for something great when he grew up. Right now, Artemis wanted to just play video games the rest of his life.

Domovoi nodded and shook The Major's hand before turning his head and looking at Artemis. His best friend. They grew up together, since birth, and spent nearly every day together since then. "Bye, Art."

Artemis shrugged, lightly grinning at Domovoi. Domovoi still didn't think Artemis completely knew exactly how long he was going to be gone, but he figured his friend would catch on sooner or later. "Bye, Dom."

The blond reached down and grabbed his duffel bag, slinging it over his shoulder before leaning over and softly pushing Artemis' shoulder. He smiled and said, "You're it." Before walking out the door silently.

Every step Domovoi took farther from the front door of the Manor, the more he felt as though he wanted to turn back. He didn't want to leave his family and friend. And the fact that he was just a boy didn't make it any better. It just made him feel more helpless.

His whole body felt as though it was on autopilot, and before Domovoi knew it, he was pulling at the car door handle and slipping into the back seat of move and exited the driveway, Domovoi knew it was too late. There was no turning back now.

Domovoi settled back into his seat, the new leather seats making an intense, distinct smell around him that contrasted vastly with the fresher, newer car sell. There was a dark divider between him and the driver in front of him, a tint that definitely matched the windows. He glanced out the window to his right, watching the trees and the ground partially covered with melting snow zoom past.

It was only a thirty minute ride to the private airport the Fowl's owned. Artemis' parents had agreed to send Domovoi to Madam Ko's Academy in their jet. Stepping out of the car, Domovoi noticed how empty the rest of the port was and that just added to the fact he was alone now.

Domovoi almost trudged up the stairs to the jet, looking around behind him for one more glimpse of Ireland before boarding the jet.

The sterilized air hit Domovoi's nose immediately, and he couldn't help but crinkle his nose. Comfortable seating lined both sides of the jet, tables, chairs, and couches arranged strategically to make way of the tiny path in the middle. It led to what Domovoi assumed was the bathroom and a couple bedrooms, but the flights to the Academy was only a few hours, so he didn't see any use in those at all. The boy just threw his duffel bag on a chair and plopped right down on the red velvet upholstered couch. He looked around again. The entire inside of the jet had a very regal look to it, with the dark red and gold furniture, and the dark oak tables. But Domovoi would expect nothing less from Artemis' parents.

It didn't take long for the rumble of the engine on the plane to start to lull the boy to sleep, especially since he hadn't slept the night before. Even with the nerves still vibrating, Domovoi found his eyes slowly starting to close.

 _ **July 23rd, 1972-Fowl Jet (8 years old)**_

 _Artemis Fowl sat down on the plush couch next to Domovoi almost elegantly, crossing one leg over the other and grinning like a madman. He looked out the window, even though it hadn't taken off yet._

 _But Domovoi knew how the young Fowl felt. It was the first big business meeting that their parents were taking them on._

" _I just don't like the fact that we have to look over Domovoi on this trip too." The young boy had overhead a few days before the trip. It wasn't as though his mother was being quiet about the situation. Even with the door closed, Domovoi could hear her loud and clear._

" _What other choice is there, Lana?" Domovoi could identify his father's voice almost immediately. "Artemis has to start transitioning into the business world, and Major is his bodyguard."_

" _I look over both of them all the time when you two are on business meetings." Major argued, pacing the room. Domovoi doubted that Artemis' parents were in there to make any input. This was the security room of Fowl Manor, and where his family did their fair amount of arguing. "What makes this so different?"_

 _Silas sighed, crossing his arms over his chest. "Because," He started on his little brother. "You know Fowl Manor. And it's equipped with so many cameras and security measures, it's easily one of the safest places on earth. But out of here, in the real world, it's harder. I know it's been years since the Academy, but I know you know that."_

" _And Butler can't be left alone here." Lana finished, sighing deeply as she leaned against the black desk on the side of the room. Hundreds of small monitors plastered the wall, showing the entire campus of Fowl Manor. "And I don't trust you to watch him."_

" _I graduated the Academy just like the rest of you." The Major's deep voice got louder, and Domovoi, outside the room, rolled his eyes. 'Here they go again.' He thought. His mother and his uncle were_ always _fighting._

" _It took you a year longer than us!" Lana exclaimed, frowning._

" _It was still a year shorter than the average student."_

" _It doesn't matter." Silas cut in, siding with his wife. "You and I both know you decided to have fun at the Academy rather than learn there. That's what we're worried about. You can't focus at two things at once, nevermind two children!"_

 _Domovoi could just imagine his father on the other side of the door, hands flying everywhere as he practically yelled at his brother. He knew that Major had taken an extra year than any other Butler, but he didn't know why it mattered. He didn't understand._

 _But, then again, he didn't understand almost anything his mother and uncle fought about._

 _Domovoi snapped back to the jet ride, Artemis practically bouncing in the seat next to him. The Major entered the plane last, walking over to the rest of them. Domovoi couldn't help but note that he had to bend his head at an odd angle so it didn't hit the top of the jet. His uncle was much taller than his father, and Silas always said that was the only Butler gene that his brother inherited and he hadn't._

 _Domovoi always worried that he hadn't inherited that because he wasn't much taller than Artemis, who was the average height for an eight year-old. "Wish I could hit my growth spurt already." He mumbled, leaning back into the mauve couch._

" _What if you don't get it?" Artemis questioned, turning to his friend. "It's more logical that you'll get your parent's genes than your uncle's."_

 _That made him roll his eyes. Artemis was always trying to outsmart him, but he wasn't a genius like his father. "I have to." He mumbled, slumping back in his seat._

 _The Major chuckled, leaning towards the two boys. "Don't worry, Dom. You're much taller than my brother was at your age."_

 _Domovoi sighed and looked out the window, the jet jolting as it started to roll of the ground. "I hope so." He muttered to himself._

 **February 4th, 1974 (10 Years old)**

Domovoi snapped his head up from the back of the chair he was sitting in. He rubbed the sleep out of his eyes, sighing as he remembered the memory that had flashed through his mind in his sleep. He was already starting to miss Artemis and his uncle, and that probably was not the best sign. This was going to be a hard decade of his life.

Domovoi blinked as he looked around, feeling woozy a little as the jet started to descend. With his heart already in his throat, the young boy was close to throwing up.

As the jet landed, Domovoi bounced his leg a few times, getting rid of the extra energy in him, before grabbing his duffel bag and leaving the jet.

He walked down the stairs of the jet, looking around. He wasn't at the Academy just yet, but in another hangar. A matte black car sat at the end of the runway, but other than that, it was just him and the jet. Somehow, that made Domovoi feel even more alone.

After throwing his bag in the trunk of the car, Domovoi sat in the back. The car peeled away and soon the massive Fowl Jet was a blip in the rearview mirror to him. It was harder to see out of these windows, he found, given the fact that they had an extremely dark tint to them. _Almost illegal in most Countries…._ Domovoi reminded himself, something the Major had told him a long time ago.

The Butler waited silently in the back of the car, knowing better than to talk to the driver. They never liked to talk, and his father told him horror stories about how some of his friends killed their charges because of a distraction in the backseat. Honestly, you wouldn't think it, but a car is one of the most dangerous places a charge can be if the car or driver were not kept up with right.

So he travelled in uncomfortable silence, the boy looking down at his hands as the car went on through the deserted streets. He felt the quiet rush of a car going the opposite direction every now and then, but it wasn't a steady, constant pace.

Finally, the car slowed and stopped, and Domovoi sighed heavily. Without saying anything, he got out of the car and grabbed his bag from the trunk. Not once did he look anywhere besides the car and the gravel beneath his feet. His nerves were too raw to look at the looming school that he knew was right next to him.

The plain black car drove away from his silently, the crunch of the gravel underneath it's tires ricocheting in Domovoi's ears before he turned to the large gates of Madame Ko's Academy.

 **Question of the Chapter: What do you think of Butler and Artemis Sr. being friends? I made it up, but I think it makes sense?**


	3. Chapter 3

**Okay! So a few things to go over before the chapter kicks off.**

 **1.) I know. I know. Its August. However, Im about to start juggling six jobs, six classes, a student ambassadorship, and write all at the same time. I dont know if my quality will turn to shit or not, so thats why its taking me so long to update. However. I. AM. STILL. ALIVE.**

 **2.) If you look closely, my darlings, you will see that THE TIME FOR ALL OF THIS STORY BESIDES THE ARTEMIS!HOLLY SCENE IS TAKING PLACE IN THE 70's! When I mention Artemis and Butler being friends when he is little, I am not referring to Artemis Fowl the Second, but his father. Artemis is not born yet! So please, do not yell at me for making "Artemis" play video games or not like girls. It is Artemis Sr!**

 **3.) I have a snapchat just for my writing, so you can follow how much Im getting done. Im doing it because I think it will be a good motivator to get me to keep writing. kellycat_77**

* * *

 **February 4th, 1974-Madame Ko's Academy**

Madame Ko's Academy was, to say the least, an enormous institute. Butler wanted to think it was larger than Artemis' school, St. Bartleby's, but his friend's Academy had many more floors in their buildings. The buildings on Madame Ko's campus were mainly only one floor, with the few exceptions of a basement level. However, in perimeter, Domovoi's school was certainly larger.

This was because the minute a student walks into Madame Ko's Academy, it was seldom that a student left until after graduation unless they were on assignment over their 6 month period.

You see, the school had a two-part system. For 6 months, trainees were enrolled in different classes that prepared them to become bodyguards.

The other 6 months consisted of leaving the Academy to take care of an extremely low risk principle. The Major called it "The most boring time of his training."

All of this led to the most important day of a bodyguard's career. Graduation. After one last assignment Madame Ko gave him herself, he would sit it a chair and get a diamond tattoo across the back of his shoulder.

Then he would be free to complete more assignments outside of the Academy until his charge was given to him. In this case, it would be Artemis' son.

His entire life was in front of him, being guarded by huge black gates.

Just thinking about that made the hairs on the back of Domovoi's neck to stand up. He craned his neck, trying to take it all in before he walked through the massive gate and let the Academy swallow him whole.

As soon as he crossed the steel, it was as though he was stepping into another world. A world where fighting class took up arithmetic and anyone older than 14 always had a gun attached to their waist.

Domovoi walked down the flat dirt path. There was barely any concrete on campus grounds because no vehicles were allowed on them. Everyone had to get around by foot.

He nearly got run over by a group of joggers as he walked down the paths, barely able to jump on the green, pristine grass.

"You must be new." Domovoi jumped again when he heard the voice next to him, his nerves still on end. "Whoa!" The freckled red-headed boy put up his hands. "Don't go attacking me!"

Domovoi let out a sigh of relief, putting his hands back by his side and out of the fighting position they were in. "You scared me." He muttered, looking over the other boy in front of him. "And...Yeah, I'm new."

The boy beamed. "I knew it. You look lost." He shrugged, "That, and everyone knows to stay off that path this time of day."

Domovoi looked back at the hefty joggers still chugging down the dirt trails. "Yeah…" He rubbed the back of his neck thoughtfully before turning back to the boy. "You wouldn't know-"

"How to get to orientation?" The boy finished. Internally, Domovoi groaned. He was getting on the Butler's nerves fast. "What building are you in?"

"Echo."

"Me too." He kicked the gravel with the tip of his foot. "I'm suppose to be getting my new roommate today...The newest Butler."

Domovoi scoffed, shaking his head. He was always referred to as "A Butler" or "One of the the Butler's." He knew it was suppose to be a compliment, but God...He should just get his name permanently changed to it. He was never called just "Domovoi" except by his family. Artemis included.

"What?" The boy next to Domovoi cut through his thoughts, and Domovoi realized he was staring out into nowhere.

Domovoi shook his head, "Nothing." He shrugged, immediately changing the topic. "I never caught your name, you know."

"Logan." He answered, "But most people call me Toad."

With a chuckle and a shake of his head, he stopped and extended his hand. "Domovoi." He informed. "Domovoi Butler."

Toad stopped and stared at him, shell-shocked. "You're… _The_ Butler?" He looked scrawny Domovoi up and down, raising an eyebrow in disbelief.

Domovoi scoffed softly. 'Again, with the name.' He thought bitterly, then sighed and shrugged. "Yeah, I guess."

Instantly, the red head broke into a wide grin. "Awesome!" He headed back down the path.

Jogging to catch up to him after a moment, Domovoi frowned. "Why is that anywhere near awesome?" He asked. This boy was strange, to say the least, and Domovoi didn't know how to begin to feel about him.

"I don't have to introduce myself to you in that awkward 'stare at you' sort of way." Toad looked at him, smiling stiffly.

Domovoi raised an eyebrow as he took a step away from him, still walking down to the dorms. "Kind of like you're doing right now?" The Butler pointed out, scowling a bit.

Toad chuckled softly, looking down and shaking his head. "Sorry, its just.." He shrugged humbly, making Domovoi soften his scowl a bit. "My parents told me almost every story about the Butler Legacy. To see you, not through the mouth of my mother or father, it really is powerful, you know?"

They arrived at the dorms and Domovoi held the door open for Toad. "I guess, but…" He sighed, his shoulders slumping. "I'm not my parents, or my uncle. I'd rather you just treat me like.." Domovoi trailed off, not sure how to put it.

"A roommate?" Toad finished, going inside and finding their room down the first hall. The interior of housing was as complicated as the Minotaur's Maze. "Why would you want that?"

Domovoi walked into the room, looking around and setting his dark duffel bag on one of the two beds in the room, his on the left side. "My entire life is based on some of the most amazing things that has ever happened in bodyguard history." He began explaining. "I'm not insane. I know I cant live up to all of that."

Domovoi sat on the bed, looking out the small window in between the two twin beds, both clothed in white sheets. "I'd much rather have fun."

"I get that." Toad nodded, sitting on the other bed. His things were already put away in the small dresser on his side of the room. "You know…There's a party tonight. Some of the older kids are holding it in their dorms. Sounds like fun, doesn't it."

The blond looked up, nodding and grinning slightly. "Now that sounds like fun." He commented, opening his duffel bag and grabbing an armful of clothes. He went over to his dresser, dumping his arms contents into one of the drawers before going back over and repeating the action.

Domovoi kept doing that until his bag was empty and the dresser was stuffed to the brim and bulging with his clothes. "Let's go."

Toad nodded, getting up and smiling that huge smile again.

That night, Domovoi was almost sick as he and Toad stumbled back into their room. The two ten year-olds hadn't had a drop of alcohol, since that and drugs were strictly banned at the Academy, but they were extremely tired. It had been an outrageous night, and the two had even become acquaintances with a few 5th and 6th years. It had been a wild night, and they could not wait to party tomorrow night.

Domovoi looked up at the ceiling, smiling just about as wide as one of Toad's grins. He knew what his uncle had talked about now. Being here, and fitting in with Toad and his older friends, was where he belonged.

 **August 28th, 1974-Low-Risk Principle**

Domovoi sighed and scowled as he looked around. He was outside, standing in the burning sun and looking over a family of 6 as they spent their day outside in their pool.

He rolled his eyes. It was extremely boring now, and the baby tended to yank on his hair whenever the Butler got close. The twin boys were 5 and ruthless with their pranks against him throughout the day.

Honestly, the family couldnt even be called a "low-risk" principle. They were just a regular family whose father was the vice president of a small corporation.

Domovoi sighed again and leaned against the stone wall behind him, daydreaming like he normally did.

 **Dont yell at me for mentioning 10 year olds and alchohol! I know some kids who drink on a regular basis. And there are adults at the Academy as well, so shut up! (Gods, Im getting aggressive.)**

 **Anyway, follow my writing snapchat! kellycat_77**


	4. Chapter 4

**So...Here's the thing. You might notice this chapter is below par for my usual writing, and a bit rushed. This is because most of this is Domovoi not doing so hot at the Academy. And partying. Two of which I never really did at school.**

 **So feeding off the fact that I write mainly on experiences or stuff that I read or see, its rushed. It's not good. I promise this shit content isn't going to be the entire book. Just this. The rest is well thought out and very good (In my opinion).**

 **So...Yeah. That is my rant. Have fun! And you can roast me to hell and back in the reviews.**

* * *

 **February 11th, 1975 - Madame Ko's Academy**

As Domovoi walked back through the tall, steel gates of Madame Ko's Academy, he smirked as he saw the other half of the school leave for their on-site charge training. He couldn't wait to be back.

Or, he couldn't wait to hang out with Toad and the rest of his friends.

He grinned, seeing Toad and nodding at him. The redhead nodded back, shoving his hands in his pockets as Domovoi walked over. "How was the summer?" He asked.

Domovoi scoffed and rolled his eyes, not wanting to relive the boringness that was his charge. "Nothing important. God, I can not wait until something actually exciting happens." He nodded to the two friends Toad was talking with.

"I know, right? Honestly, I don't understand how that could be considered training when nothing happens. I think it's just to help control the population of the Academy."

He nodded. It made sense. As huge as the campus was, keeping the population down reduced overcrowding and anxious students that are more easily to pick a fight with another student.

"So, planning anything exciting this semester?" Domovoi asked, grinning.

"Of course!" Toad explained, laughing slightly. "Only thing that will get us through this year."

Domovoi chuckled, swinging his black duffel bag over his shoulder. "I'm going to go unpack for a bit before heading to my first language class. I'll see you guys at the main lounge." He walked away from them, back towards the housing with his bag in tow.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

An hour late, Domovoi found himself yawning at his desk. He laid his head down, barely listening to the professor talking in French at the front of the room. He looked around, the air silent and bored. That was what everyone looked like in the class: Bored.

He zoned out, wondering what Toad and his friends had up their sleeve for that night.

And that was how most of the year went. Domovoi barely paid attention to his classes, partied and hung out with his friends at night, and repeated it all the next day. He was having fun, and that's what he liked.

That was until about two weeks before he was sent off to charge training again for the summer.

"So, all we have to do is zipline over the housing and the offices to land on top of the lounge roof." Toad smirked, tugging at the line connected by the safety poles on tops of the roof.

Domovoi scoffed, "That's it?" He asked, crossing his arms. It sounded so simple, like something he could do in his sleep.

Toad looked at him, cocking his head and probably wondering why he was being such a cocky bastard at the moment. "Well, do you have anything to add, Dom?"

Domovoi pursed his lips, looking over the top of their housing roof and grabbing a secret stash of fireworks they kept there. He grabbed a long stick, smirking and taking out a lighter. "This would make things more exciting, right?"

Toad scoffed, "You've gone crazy, Domovoi." He said, raising his hands. and grabbing hold of one of the lines he installed. "See you at the bottom, eh?" He grinning, running across the flat roof and jumping off the edge.

Domovoi watched two more of his friends jump, both praising him for the risky additive. He waited until the line came back before lighting the end of the firework and gripping onto the makeshift handlebars on the zipline.

His heart raced in his chest as he glanced across the roof, looking out in front of him. He couldn't see the other students, waiting for him to jump and watching him eagerly, or their shouts to go for it. He took a deep breath before taking his first step, and that was all he needed. Soon, he was running across and feeling his feet jumping off the ledge of the building.

With a harsh tug of the line and a forced grunt from Domovoi's mouth, he was off. Racing across the nightlife of the campus, he smiled above most of the buildings.

It wasn't until he was nearly done with the line that he felt the burning against his hand and looked up. Damn. He forgot about the firework!

Instinctually, Domovoi dropped the fire and finished the line, looking at the shocked expression of Toad and his friends as he let go of the line and tumbled to his feet on the ground.

He grinned, taking a cheesy bow in front of his friends.

"Uh, Dom?" Toad raised an eyebrow, looking behind him.

Domovoi looked up, his heart still in his throat, and grinned. "What?" He looked behind him and froze.

A building, albeit one of the smallest on campus, was on fire.

It spread quickly and grew as tall as the building, and Domovoi watched in shock with nothing he could do while a crowd surrounded the building and the fire patrol soon to be there.

"Damn it…" Domovoi cursed under his breath, seeing Madame Ko walk out of her office in shock and make direct eye contact with Domovoi.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0

The next morning, Domovoi sat in a leather chair seated in Madame Ko's large office. She wasn't in the room yet, but Domovoi was already so nervous and anxious. His fingers twitched and his knee bounced aggressively.

It wasn't too long before Madame Ko came in and sat down quietly at her desk across from him. She had her black hair tied up and sporting a suitable black pantsuit.

A long pause crossed the air while Madam Ko typed out a few keys at her desk. She sighed after it, closing her eyes and taking off her glasses. "You know very well that this is grounds to expel you from the Academy."

Knowing better than to say anything, Domovoi nodded and kept his head down. Madame Ko got up from her desk, circling around to the bookcase and grabbing a thick book on the shelf. "You're lucky no one got hurt, Domovoi Butler. Otherwise, I wouldn't have a choice in my decision."

Domovoi looked up at that. Suddenly, his whole life going down the drain didn't seem like it was happening anymore. "So, you aren't going to expel me?" He asked quietly

She sighed, sitting back down and leaning back. "No." She answered. "But only because of you family history. However…" She leaned back towards him. "But yo are on a thin line. Consider this probation, and I will be pairing you with someone to help along your studies and keep you straight on your path." She nodded to the door and turned back to her computer, not saying another word.

Domovoi nodded understandingly and left quickly, going to pack his bag for his charge training.

 **So...What did you think? Feel free to make me cry.**

 **(And yes, the so at the beginning of every paragraph in the AN was intentional. Some more shit content. This one repetitive shit content.)**

 **I am not happy with how this chapter turned out, but it's literally the best I can do with the energy I have.**


End file.
